Little Miss Seduction
by thinking-about-it
Summary: She slowly turned towards him, a coy smile on her pretty face, and before he knew what was happening the blinds shut and all he could see was brown. i changed the summery, only thanks to .zulka. :D


**I came up with this idea at four in the morning and wrote it then. so it isnt great, but please read and review. I DONT OWN BEYBLADE**

* * *

A low feral rumble escaped Kai's throat, as he saw the minx through his window. Many of the bladers had gathered at Tyson's dojo, and the girls present were sharing a room. And said room was located right across his. And through the said window he saw her stretch, her back arching in a perfect curve, accentuating her beautiful chest. He was leaning on his elbows and from his room he could see that she was only tempting him.

Oh _no, _ she didn't just do that! The bloody woman had started tracing her perfect lips with her finger, and without warning she started sucking on it. _Oh FUCK!_ Once he got her, he'd teach her, stupid woman.

His eyes widened a fraction more, when he saw her face the other way and sit up. He gritted his teeth angrily when he saw her pull her shirt off, now she was topless in a room full of girl. Hot girls. Damn hormones. Wait! HOLD UP! Why was she slipping on that silly Bra? As consolation for him, she turned towards him and blew a kiss at him. He glared at her, but it only served to double her efforts.

She pulled the blanket over her, as she laid back on her futon. Slowly she pulled it off her, slowly and torturously. First her small shoulders came into view, then the edge of the blanket trailed over the curve of her breast, and he tried shutting his eyes, but he was glued. He saw her innocent smile and vowed to kiss it away the second he saw her. He inhaled sharply when he saw the blanket travel over her flat stomach, and then her hips; she stopped there, and pulled the blanket back up a bit but stopped when she reached her navel.

She curved her back again and the blanket quickly disappeared of her slim frame. He saw in awe, that she slept in her panties. Sexy panties to be specific. Her growled when she bent one knee slowly dragging her right foot over her left leg till she reached her left knee. Then slowly she lifted her leg straight up and ran her fingers over her firm thigh. He was ready to jump out of his window and just goddamn kiss her to next week, when she suddenly put her foot back down and turned to face him. She smiled coyly and pulled her blanket up with her foot, and then her hand. Just when he thought she was going to do something more interesting she shut her blinds, his last glimpse of her was an arrogant smirk that he desperately wished to wipe away.

"You just wait Tachibana, just wait" he vowed and lay back down giving up on sleep. It was only another three hours before he had to wake up, so he might as well stay awake. He didn't hear his friends Tala and Ray snicker at him, as he was too lost in his plans for revenge.

* * *

The next day Hilary got up bright and early as set out to make herself her breakfast. She hoped that her antics last night hadn't angered the Captain too much, she really hoped he'd let her pass the day without much incident. It was just that she couldn't really resist, especially with him watching her like a hungry tiger.

She pulled out the cereal box and got the cold milk out, and started rummaging for a bowl. Finally finding one, she smiled happily and filled it up with her favorite type of cereal. Honey Oats…. Yummy. She froze halfway through pouring the milk in the bowl, feeling large warm hands snake around her waist. Damn, she should have known better than to tempt him. Kai chuckled deep in his throat and kissed her neck softly. She put the jug of milk back on the counter, not wanting to drop it all over the kitchen floor, and then tempt him some other way. (Last time she had been cleaning the floor, Kai had grabbed her away for almost half the school day. Though she did have fun.)

"That wasn't nice Tachibana." She heard him say to her as he turned her around to face him. He had finished giving her the latest of her hickeys, and he wanted more.

She squeaked when he cupped her ass and lifted her onto the kitchen counter. And effectively trapped her with his strong arms. He ignored the sound of footsteps on the stairs and crashed his lips onto hers. Both pairs of lips were too bruised and swollen from their frequent make-out sessions that they no longer tasted of each other, but each other and blood too. Kai liked it rough. Hilary gave up protesting and snaked her arms around him, making sure to run her fingers across his back slowly and excruciatingly. Her right hand roamed through his hair, while her left grazed his back continuously.

His arms wrapped around her just as slowly, but with more vigor. One hand rested on the nape of her neck, and the other at the small of her back. He enjoyed the feeling of holding her like this. She fit him perfectly. He noticed somewhere at the back of his mind that people were entering the kitchen, but ignored it when he felt Hilary wrap her legs around him, pulling him in more.

They broke apart for a second and plunged straight back in. he wrestled with Hilary's tongue for a while before letting her take control. Only this time though. They ignored the wolf whistles coming their way, and instead he intensified their make out, by slipping one hand under her shirt, keeping his hands strictly on her back. None of these goons would ever get to see his woman's assets. Ever.

"GET A ROOM!" Tyson yelled in shock, seeing his cousin in a full out make out session with the one guy he thought she's never kiss. The two of them broke up and sent a glare at the occupants around the room.

"We are in one. You get out" Kai growled and refused to let go of Hilary. The stupid girl had to _pay_.

"DUDE! You're in the kitchen… meaning like public property" Daichi said, coming over his shock enough to realize that if the two were in here, then he'd have no food.

"Fuck off" Kai replied and went back to his now official girlfriend. Her kisses could intoxicate him. Just as he knew his did to her. But unfortunately for him, Hilary pushed him away and jumped off the counter with an embarrassed laugh. He glared at her, ready to grab her again, when she ran out the kitchen laughing. _Oh she did__** not**__do that!_ Not even a second had passed after Hilary had left; Kai was hot on her heels.

* * *

The occupants of the kitchen stood staring at the door the couple had exited in for a few seconds. All of them were in shock; nobody but _nobody_ ever thought that those two would start dating. And absolutely no one in the world ever imagined Kai running after a girl. Even if said girl was his girlfriend.

"When did that start?" Tyson asked weakly, sinking into one of the kitchen benches. Daichi mumbled a ditto and imitated his actions.

"……I wish I knew" Max said despondently. He was the resident gossiper among them, and it was depressing to find out that your friends were dating without him knowing.

"Though gotta say, that was one intense and heavy make out session. The kitchen counter just added to the appeal." Tala deadpanned, his eyes still glued to where the two had been.

"You owe me Ivanov. You'll have to upgrade my blade" Ray smirked happily. This was the best day. He had known about Kai and Hilary waaay before Max, and his beyblade was being upgraded by the stinking Russian he called a rival. Hah take that.

* * *

**The ending was so lame, but it didnt feel right just leaving it at kai chasing hil, so yeah. again READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
